Puppies Are People, Too
by TheDizzyGirl
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has it rough at school and at home. The only person that could make his life worse is his biggest rival, Seto Kaiba. Constant fights between the two, and insults thrown at Jou cause him to withdraw from human contact. SXJ yummy Yaoi...
1. Wet Dreams and Oatmeal

Title: **Puppies Are People, Too.**

Author: TheDizzyGirl

Rating: R (better make it NC-17 to be safe, though)

Warnings: Yaoi! (if you don't like it, leave)

Pairings: SxJ, MAYBE YYxY eventually, and any others my twisted brain comes up with (laughs evilly)

Disclaimer: I here by state that i do NOT own Yugioh, or any of the characters mentioned in the story...sadly...T-T...just the plot.

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has it rough at school and at home. The only person that could make his life worse is his biggest rival, Seto Kaiba. Constant fights between the two, and insults thrown at Jou cause him to withdraw from human contact. But what happens when Jou starts getting uncontrolable disires toward the CEO, and Seto starts having feelings toward Jou? After learning the truth about the blond, will Kaiba realize Jou has human feelings, too?

**CHAPTER 1: WET DREAMS AND OATMEAL**

Jounouchi Katsuya stumbled into his third story apartment wearily. The neon clock over the microwave shown 12:03 in the moring. He hadn't ment to stay out that late, he had school tomorrow and unfinished homework. He, as quietly as he could, shut the door and locked both the key lock and the dead bolt. The trash that lived in the area couldn't pick a dead bolt lock, thankfully, though he doubted any thieves would bother the third floor, but just to be safe. Careful not to wake his abusive father, Jou quietly tiptoed past the couch he had crashed out on. He was hammered to hell and back, no doubt, about a dozen empty beer cans lay scattered all over the floor. The blond would most likely get it bad, if not in the morning, the following evening. He managed to make his way to his messy bedroom, then steping carefully over clothes and scattered CD's, made his way to his unmade bed. He was so tired. He yawned and streched, removing his shirt roughly, throwing it to an open space on the floor. Next, off went his jeans, discarded, as well, to the dirty floor. Now clad in only boxers, he slid under his red sheets and plad covers, welcoming his good friend, sleep...

THE DREAM:

_Seto Kaiba roughly shoved Jou up against the wall. "Ow! Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shouted the brown eyed teen. "Shut it, Mutt." stated the tall blue eyed young man, inches away from Jou's face. "Dammit, i'm not a mutt, assho-" The blond was cut off abruptly by a bruising eager kiss from the older teen. Jou's eyes widened in terror, then his lids grew heavy. Seto nibbled on his lower lip gaining passage into the warm cavern that was Jou. Moans escaped the younger teens troat vibrating his senses to the core. Kaiba explored the new found haven with his slick tongue, gliding every now and then over Jou's. The CEO abruptly haulted his assault on the blonds mouth and backed up slightly, calmly. Lustful brown eyes pleaded with azure ones not to stop. "Please, Seto..." begged Jou. Kaiba smirked, taking in the sight of the panting teen under his control, wanting him, needing him. In two seconds he was on Jou once more, attacking his neck this time, with merciless urgency. Seto sucked and nibbled eagerly, branding the mutt his. Moans and light pants managed to escape both boys mouths. The CEO trailed light kisses lower, unbuttoning the blonds shirt with ease as he went. He stopped and nibbled lightly on Jou's collar bone, grinning at the noises that caused. Lower now, he found one of the light brown nubs and teased it playfully enjoying the gasps he was causing. Lower, Kaiba traced along the ridges of the teens slightly muscular abs, stopping to dip his tongue in his navel followed by another long moan on Jou's part. Thebrunette tucked a finger in the waist band of the blonds pants, looking up to seek approval. Jou exhaled deeply and shuddered at the thought alone. This was approval enough for Seto, and he quickly unfastened the button and zipper, removing the restricting pants in one even stroke, boxers and all. Jou gasped as his weeping arousal was released from it's prison. The brunette's face hovered only centimeters over Jou's throbbing manhood. Jou looked down and their eyes locked as Seto took him in swiftly all at once. The blonds eyes rolled back in his head and loud moans raced past parted lips. He perposly banged his head on the wall behind him, knees growing weak. Kaiba grabbed Jou's hips to keep him from bucking into his mouth. Jou looked down once more and shuddered, the sight alone was almost enough to bring him off. Seto raised up, now holding only the head in his hot mouth. His tongue teased the tip, and he licked up the shaft._

"mmmmm...oh..." The sleeping blond panted as he gripped the red sheets engulfing his small frame. "oh gods...s..seto...uhhhh...mm..."

_He took him whole into his mouth once again. Jou grabbed the CEO's hair and tangled his fingers in the brown treases. His grip tightened on Seto's hair and his hips bucked uncontrolably..._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The blond shot up with a gasp. Wide eyed he stared at the neon red numbers on his clock. 6:00. For the first time in his life he didn't feel like hitting the snooze button. He slamed his alarm off, them groaned unhappily down at his unwanted erection. He shot out of bed and skided down the hall into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, worry striking his normally tough features. Was he feeling ok? He pulled down the skin under his eye, then opened his mouth to examine his throat. Nope, not sick. Then what the hell was wrong with him! Suddenly it hit him like a shot! The dream! His eyes widened in terror, face turning pale white. "oh, fuck..." He shut his eyes tight then lowered his head. "oh, fuck no... please no..." He splashed his face with ice cold water, his arousal now softening.

After getting dressed, Jou noticed he had an exceptional amount of time left on his hands before he had to make a dash for school. He would have to start getting up when his alarm went off every morning from now on. His father, to his suprise as well, wasn't there. Maybe now he could actually have breakfast for the first time in years...and avoid a beating. The thought of food excited him and he hurried over to the fridge. To his disapointment, he open it finding nothing but ketchup, old tuna, milk, beer and a rotten banana. His heart sank. "How apatising..." He stated sarcastically to no one in particular. His stomach growled loudly. "ok, ok, we'll see what's in here..." He said opening the pantry. Peas, Mac & Cheese, and to his delight, instant Oatmeal! "Oh happy day!" He stated gleefully as he grabbed the box off the shelf. The teen pulled out a packet, carefully read the directions and got out the milk. He pulled out a measuring cup and carefully poured 2/3 cup into a small blue bowl. He then ripped open the mix and emptied it in with the milk. Skimming over the directions once more, he popped it into the microwave for the approprate time. Drumming his fingers inpatiantly on the counter, his mind wandered to the events that took place in his head the night before. Just remembering it made him feel tingly in the pit of his stomach and... lower... BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! "No!" He shook his head fircely. He didn't like this feeling one bit. He opened the microwave door and pulled out his prize. He retreaved a spoon from the draw and dug in. Not one bit! Finishing his meal he looked at the clock, sighing, back on scheldule. He grabbed his books and bolted out the door in a flash, belly full and happy...in more ways than one...

"Damn you, Kaiba..." He murmured, remembering the dream as he rounded the corner at the end of the street too quickly, and bumped into a hard chest, falling backwards. _'Oh please no...'_ he thought. Jou looked up into the insulted eyes of none other than Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Sorry about it being so short(sweatdrop) It's my first time writing a lemon yaoi fic and I just had to get the idea down on paper and see if anyone would actually read it. Let me know if i should continue this? If so, then i promise the next chapters will be longer. gomen, gomen... Review puh-leez! (puppy eyes) 


	2. Bad Days Make The World Go Round

Title: **Puppies Are People, Too**

Author: TheDizzyGirl

Rating: R

Warnings: Yaoi! (if you don't like it, leave) oh, yea, and bad writing.

Pairings: SxJ, maybe, MAYBE YYxY eventually, and anyothers my twisted brain comes up with laughs evilly

Disclaimer: I here by state that i do NOT own Yugioh, or any of the characters mentioned in the story...sadly...T-T...just the plot.

Thanks: to my wonderful beta, Heartless-Ice-Princess-Lucille.

Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya has it rough at school and at home. The only person that could make his life worse is his biggest rival, Seto Kaiba. Constant fights between the two, and insults thrown at Jou cause him to withdraw from human contact. But what happens when Jou starts getting uncontrolable desires toward the CEO, and Seto starts having feelings toward Jou? After learning the truth about the blond, will Kaiba realize Jou has human feelings, too?

**CHAPTER 2: BAD DAYS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND**

"Watch where you're going, Mutt." the tall brown haired teen glared down at Jou. "Dammit, I ain't no mutt, moneybags!" The blond stood to his feet and clenched his fists tight with rage. He glanced up at Seto's blue eyes which were filled with amusement, the same eyes from his dream. His face became hot and his cheeks turned a light crimson as he turned away quickly. "Would you move already, Mutt, you're in my way." Kaiba suddenly didn't look so amused anymore. "I-I'll move when I damn well want to!" Jou yelled, not knowing why exactly he had said it. "Puppies are supposed to obey their masters, now move, fuckwad, I'm going to be late!" Anger burned inside the younger teen, causing him to shake with rage. "Y-you know what, Kaiba? Us 'puppies' have feelings too, and it hurts just as much when you shit on them!" Seto suddenly froze, eyes wide. Jou noticed this and cocked his head slightly to one side studying the brunette. Seto started shaking in slight jerks and lowered his head, letting out a quiet snort. Was Seto Kaiba LAUGHING? Jou cocked and eyebrow in confusion and slight amusment. Regaining his composure, Kaiba cleared his throat and walked on, completely ignoring Jou. Jou cocked an eyebrow and continued on as well. It was quiet at first, then Seto noticed the distinct sound of whistling behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. Noticing this, Jou halted before he could run into the older teen again. "...what?" Jou asked, wide eyed. "Why exactly are you following me, Mutt?" asked Kaiba with a cold glare. "We...go to the same school." he said flatly, eyes darting to the side then back to Seto. "...oh." Seto blinked, then turned back around, "And stop that damned whistling!" Seto said before Jou could let out the first note. Feeling a sense of rebellion, though, he let out the loudest, longest, whistle he could muster, causing the taller boy to twitch with irritation and halted again. "What did I just say, Mutt!" Yelled Seto as he turned around shooting at Jou the coldest glare he could give. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, us mutts don't speak Rich Snob." Jou shot an equally blood freezing stare right back at him. _Gods, he's hot when he's angry...NO! No! don't think like that! _Jou's thoughts began betraying him yet again. In two seconds Kaiba was merely inches away from Jou's face, icey blue eyes locking on heated brown ones. "Listen to me, Pup! You are worthless. An absolute good for nothing, total waste of space who doesn't even deserve to be on the same plain of existence with someone as superior as myself." Jou stood there for a minute, taking in those words. Many of them he had already heard from his father many times. But there was something about Kaiba saying them that cut him. Deep. Jou shook his head, pushing those weak feelings away. "Do you feel better now, Moneybags?" "Yes actually, I do." Replied Seto, seeming rather pleased with himself. Jou, not knowing when to quit, mumbled under his breath, "Jerk." "Worthless Mutt." mumbled Kaiba. The blonde, having had enough of this, fumed and crossed to the other side of the street to walk the rest of the way to school in peace. Wow. This was going to be a fine day... a fine day indeed...

_later_

"Mister Katsuya!" Uto-Sensei, the history teacher, slammed a heavy text book on Jou's desk, startling the dozing teen into a wide eyed state. "Would you mind gracing us with your...oh so charming presence?" Sensei said the last part with disgust, watching Jou quickly wipe drool off his chin and desk. "S-sorry, Sensei..." Jou sat up straight to compensate. "Now, would you mind answering the question?" "Uhh..." Jou blinked. "..." "...32...?" He flashed his sensei a crooked, innocent smile. Uto-Sensei was NOT amused. "No." He turned around and made his way back up to the front of the class. The blonde teen sank down low in his chair, glancing beside him at his close friend, Honda, who threw something his way, too fast for Jou to make out what it was, though. It hit him in the head and landed on the desk with a crumpled thump. Jou picked up the note and unfolded it under his desk, making sure to keep his eyes on the sensei, coughing to cover up the sound of the paper. It read:

Oi, Blondie-

What the hell's up with you today, man? That's the first time you snored loud enough to get the sensei's attention!

Yours truely,

-The one and only Sex god

Jou sighed and wrote back:

Sex god-

Can't help it, dude. Had an interesting night. Aw, nevermind. Is Yug here today?

-The blonde and beautiful

Jou folded the paper and threw it at Honda, making sure to hit him in the eye, with a grunt from said "Sex god". The blonde wished he could pay attention in class, he really did. But, today especially, his mind seemed preoccupied with "other" things. Images from his blissful dream the night before poured into his head, sending sensations down his spine and all through his body, centering on one focal point...oh God..._Not again! Not HERE! _Jou glanced down at an all too familiar bulge in his pants. His eyes shot to the side, seeing his brown haired friend writing, then darted to the rest of the students. No one seemed to be watching him, so he slowly got up, grabbing a book off his desk, holding it over said bulge, and ran to the front of the classroom. "Uh! Sensei! B-bathroom, Please?" Jou asked impatiently. Uto-sensei sighed, exasperated, and replied, "Make it quick, Jounouchi. And is it really necessary to take that book with you?" He added, calling the attention of the whole class. "Reading material!" He called back, flying out the door and down the hall, leaving sweatdropping students and fluttering papers in his wake.

A few minutes later, Jou returned, holding the book under his arm. Problem solved. He sat down in his seat, greeted by a vulgar remark on Honda's part, "Everything come out okay?" Jou rolled his eyes, then picked up the note that was on his desk:

Beautiful-

Yea, Yugi's here, he's not in class cause of some retarded student counselor in training bullshit. Whoa! Man! Yea, just go right ahead and share that with the whole class, why doncha! I don't think I ever seen you run so fast!

-Sexy bastard

Jou found it extremely hard to contain his laughter between snorts and giggles. "Mister Jounouchi Katsuya!" Jou glanced up, wide eyed. "I'd like to see you and Mister Honda after class!" "Hai, sensei..." Both boy's responded simultaneously. Shortly after, the bell rang for class to end, and the room was flooded with chatter as a mob of students poured out the door. Several moments later, Jou and Honda emerged from the classroom, both sporting dismal expressions. As if his day couldn't get any worse, now they had detention. "JOU!" the teen looked up, eyes wide, as a flying ball of Yugi pounced, knocking him to the floor. "OOF! It's nice to see you too, but, um...Yug..." "Yea?" Yugi asked, cheerily, sitting on Jou. "You're kinda heavy!" replied the blonde teen, scrunching his face. "Oh! Sorry." Yugi sweatdropped and got off his best friend. The rest of the gang wandered over, as Jou got up, brushing himself off, knocking the note out of his pocket. Otogi bent over and picked up the note, glancing at Jou. "...Hey, I thought I was the one and only Sex god." He said with a smirk, reading the paper. Honda snorted, "No, see, there's a difference between 'sex god' and 'slut'." The green eyed teen ran a finger down Honda's chest. "Care to test that theory?" "AHH! No PDA! No PDA!" cried the violated teen, terrified by the contact. Everyone laughed except for Honda. "What class do you guys have next?" Asked Yugi. "Algebra 2.." answered Anzu. "HAA! We have lunch." Blurted out Honda. "Hey, Jou, you seem really quiet today, is anything the matter?" Asked Yugi, sounding concerned. "Huh? Ah, nah..." Jou shook his head at the ground. "You sure?" "Yea, Yug, don't worry about it, huh?" The group continued on to the lunch room. The truth was, something was bothering him. Not only the dream the he'd had last night, but also the conversation -well, fight- he and Seto had had that morning. Why was what Kaiba thought or said so important to him? Jou, deep in thought and obviously not watching where he was going, slammed into a hard chest, for the second time that day. That blonde looked up at none other. But what was this? Was Seto Kaiba...blushing? As quickly as Jou had seen it, the slightly red tint on the brunette's cheeks was gone, replaced with an icy glare. "Watch where you're going, worthless Mutt!" No matter how hard he tried, Jou couldn't form words. He locked eyes with Kaiba, bringing the slightest hint of pink to the older teen's cheeks. _Gods, he's so intense..._ This time it was Seto's mind that betrayed him. "Fuck! Seto! Why do you have to be such an ass all the time!" Yelled Otogi, narrowing his eyes. Kaiba snapped out of his daze, glaring at the black haired teen, "Shut up, fairy! This is none of your business!" "Oh! I do believe it is my business, pretty boy! Jou happens to be my FRIEND. Do you know what that is? Friendship? Probably doesn't ring a bell, hm?" Otogi, shifted his weight onto his other hip and crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the brunette. "You are all beneath me!" The CEO yelled and stormed off in a rage. Honda snorted out a laugh, "Is that the best he could come up with? HAA!" Yugi placed a hand on Jou's shoulder, "Are you alright, Jou?" he said with concern. "Y-yea...fine, Yug..." Jou shrugged it off as they came to the lunch room. Anzu left headed for algebra, and Yugi for a student council meeting. "Are you sure you're alright, Jou? I can skip the meeting if you want me to." "Yea, yea, I'm fine, man! Go on, I'll catch up with you later."

_in the lunch room_

Hambugers and french fries, Jou's favorite, though he had none of it in front of him. "Jou? Not eating? Ok, this is serious." stated Otogi, placing a hand to Jou's forehead, which the blonde swatted away like a fly. "I'm...just not hungry, that's all." "Oh man!" Honda cut in, "Can you believe we got detention! My old man's gunna kill me-" He was cut off by a swift elbow in the ribs from Otogi, who cleared his throat. "So! You got detention? After school?" "Yup." sighed Jou. "You gunna show up?" asked Otogi, with a smirk. "Nope." Replied Jou, stealing a french fry from the black haired teen's plate. "Ah, man, you sure!" asked Honda, rubbing his sore ribs,"Won't your dad have a fit if he finds out- OWW!" He was abrutly cut off by yet another stab to the ribs, this time harder. "Well, it's not my problem." Jou replied, stealing another french fry from Otogi's plate. "Oh, help yourself! Not hungry, huh? What am I sponsoring you?" Otogi said, slapping Jou's hand. This deserved a flip of the bird from Jou to the green eyed boy. "Were you just giving me the finger!" "No, I was just giving the finger in your general direction." The blonde shot back. "HAA! Good one!" Honda snorted out between a mouthful of food. "Ok, Jou, when you start using sarcasm for evil and not good, I know something's wrong." "Oh please! Like anyone could use sarcasm for good." Jou rolled his eyes, trying but failing miserably to change the subject. "That's beside the point! Talk to me, hon." Otogi pressed on, causing Jou to glance slightly in Honda's direction. Otogi looked at Honda who was downing the last half of his hamburger in one bite. Not exactly Mister sensitive. Otogi was about to grab Jou's arm to take him to a more private place, when Honda solved their problem for them. "Oh man! You guys will have to excuse me! I gotta piss like a race horse!" Honda squirmed and got up from the table. "Thank you for that vulgar, but useful information." Otogi replied flatly. "So," The green eyed boy turned to face Jou, "You have a problem, then?" "Well...not really...I guess..." "Let me guess! Does it have something to do with a certain tall, dark, blue eyed teen we all know and love?" Otogi guessed, the last part dripping with sarcasm. "W-why would you say that!" Jou's eyes widened in terror. _How did he know!_ "Well. For one, you didn't even stick up for yourself when you bumped into him in the hall and he insulted you. Now, the Jou I know would have handed him his ass right there!" Otogi was right. Jou did usually win in fights the two teens engaged in, at least off the dueling field. But ever since that dream he hasn't been able to concentrate enough on their fights to even have a fair match. "I-I just freeze around him... I don't know why..." Jou said to the lunch table. "Look, honey...Maybe you have a crush...?" Jou shot Otogi an icy stare. "Quit leering at me, gods, people are gunna think I just broke up with you." The green eyed teen looked around uncomfortably. "Sorry...I-I guess maybe you're right..." "HA! I know it! OMGOMG! This is rich! Jounouchi Katsuya has a crush on a BOY!" "SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Though Jou didn't want to admit it, maybe it was true. Maybe he did like Seto... He hesitated, debating on whether or not he should tell about his dream... Not unless he wanted it spread around the school. "Wow, gee, thanks Otogi, now everyone knows!" "Oh, nonsense! No one can hear me over this racket!" Lucky for Otogi that was true...

* * *

So sorry chappie 2 took so long ;-; I haven't even thought about chap 3 yet, i'll be away at camp all next week so i probably wont be thinking about writing, so forgive me in advance for not posting more right away. Honestly, i'm a born procrastinator. (sigh) Hang in there with me, people... 


End file.
